A Valentine for Mom
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: Dad finally has the guts to give Mom a present on Valentine's Day, but someone else had the same idea. Yet another very short story about young love.


**Disclaimer: **I've said it once, and I'll say it again…I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents.

**Author's Note: **As usual, it's time for me to explain another one of my weird ideas. Feel free to skip over this, it's nothing important.

I was thinking back to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" last night, trying to remember Principal Waxleplax's first name (this was originally going to be about her and Crocker). Somehow, some way, I made the connection between that and Timmy's parents. I don't think anyone has done a relationship story for them, and I have to admit I love the marriage they have. Dad is so oblivious sometimes, and Mom is quick to get him to notice that, but they still love each other, and that's pretty easy to see…at least in the first few seasons. So, since it's Valentine's Day and all, I figure now would be the perfect time to expand on some Mom and Dad romance for once!

**A Valentine for Mom**

It was Valentine's Day in Dimmsdale; a day for cheap paper cards and colorfully wrapped candy hearts, even in the 1970s. On this February 14th, a young boy had finally worked up the courage to give a gift to the girl he'd secretly admired since they met six years earlier in preschool. _(Tires screech)_ Turner, commonly referred to as Dad, spent all week thinking up the perfect Valentine's gift for the grade school beauty. After all his hard work, he was certain that _(rocket takes off)_, nicknamed Mom, would love the present.

Dad confidently entered his classroom with the box of chocolates for Mom hidden under his jacket. When he was safely out of the girl's view, he checked to make sure the card he'd made was still in the box. It was.

The school bell rang, and as the teacher walked in all the students scurried into their seats. Dad could hardly pay attention when the teacher was lecturing about. All he wanted to do was give Mom her present. He knew there'd be such a happy look on her face, just as he'd played it out in all his fantasies. Dad couldn't wait to see it! He loved seeing Mom smile. Dad thought it was the most beautiful sight in Dimmsdale.

Finally, after what felt like years, the teacher announced that it was time for recess. Dad rushed out onto the playground with his classmates, eager to give his gift. He looked all over the playground for Mom, weaving through other classmates as they exchanged cards and candy. He was even stopped a few times by some classmates who had a card for him, but Dad didn't really care. All he wanted was to give Mom that box.

Dad finally found Mom by the swingset. He checked the pocket of his jacket to confirm that he still had the chocolates. He did, and he pulled them out as he slowly made his way over to Mom. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day of preschool!

Dad was just feet away from his goal when another boy dashed up to Mom. It was Sheldon Dinkleburg, one of the boys who was constantly teasing Dad. He couldn't believe it when Sheldon pulled out a box of chocolates—one bigger than his, nonetheless—and gave it to Mom. And then Sheldon had the nerve to ask Mom, "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Please say no," Dad murmured to himself.

Mom took the chocolates from Sheldon's hand. "Yes!"

Dad was heartbroken. All the allowance money he spent buying the perfect box of candy, all the crayon he used to make his card…wasted! "I knew it would never work," Dad sighed to himself and stared down at the box in his hands. "She wouldn't have liked it anyway. She'd think it was stupid."

A young boy had overheard Dad and walked over. "Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, and…"

"Yeah?" Dad asked energetically. Could this boy help him win Mom over?"

"I was wondering if I could take that box of chocolates. I mean, you obviously wouldn't need it."

Dad sighed and removed the card from the box before giving it to the boy. "Knock yourself out."

"Thank you!" the boy said. Dad watched him as he hurried over to Geraldine Waxleplax and put the box in her hands.

Dad sighed at the happy couple. Turning back to look at Mom and Sheldon, he said to himself, "I know that'll be us someday. All I have to do is keep my chin up and try again next year!"

**Return of the Author's Note: **I know, I know, this is as corny as hell and the ending sucks. But this is a point I'd like to get across to a friend of mine (at the slight chance that she'll ever read this), and this is the only way I can do it without yelling in frustration.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
